


The Kiss

by fondofit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, ffxvsmallsecretsanta gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: “What was it like?”Cor looks away from the charred logs of the fire in front of them over towards Gladiolus.“What waswhatlike?”Gladio is staring right at him, looking as serious as could be, when he replies, “Your first kiss.”





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindedstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/gifts).



> Here's my gift to themissimmortal for the prompt of Cor's first kiss. 
> 
> I had fun with this, so I hope you enjoy it!

“What was it like?”

Cor looks away from the charred logs of the fire in front of them over towards Gladiolus. 

“What was _what_ like?”

Gladio is staring right at him, looking as serious as could be, when he replies, “Your first kiss.”

Cor couldn’t help the snort he made in order to hold in his laughter. _Really_? Of all the topics to bring up, Galdio chooses this one?

“You’re kidding me.”

Gladio shakes his head and shrugs as he turns back towards the embers of the fire. 

“Naw, more like trying to fill the time with something interesting.”

“And my romantic past is interesting to you?”

It was Gladio’s turn to laugh, “Of course not. I’ve just never really seen you with anyone other than the King, my dad, Monika… mainly people you know from work. I’m just curious.”

“My life is- was the Citadel. You know that just as much as I do.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

Gladio frowns, bringing a hand up to his chin. He’s mulling over how to proceed, a habit he’d started after growing his beard. Something Clarus also did on occasion when the stubble just got a bit too long. Like father, like son. Both of them wanting to know more about Cor’s business than necessary.

It’s probably why he got along with all of the Amicitias so well.

“So my first kiss, right?” Cor smiles, thinking back. It was hard _not_ to remember it. Not that it was spectacularly memorable, but it was a fond memory. “Let’s see… Do you remember the Winter Galas King Regis would hold? The ones where it was formal, but not too formal?”

Gladio nods as Cor continues. 

“Well it was at the end of one of those when it happened. I was sixteen and King Mors had called for a gala that winter, in part for the war effort and in part to make everyone feel at ease. It was a fool's errand, but the elite’s idea of calming the public was a grand party. If they aren’t worried, then why should anyone else be?

“So here they all are, standing around talking and dancing with each other while I decide to stand by the wall away from everyone else. No one could really blame me. I was likely the youngest one there and definitely the youngest out of the Crownsguard, but I took my job seriously. I was watching for any sort of threat to the Crown and the people we were supposed to protect.”

“So you were basically a wallflower,” Gladio says through a throaty laugh. 

Cor snorts, “Your Father said the same thing to me when he joined me standing there. But yes, the night went on and eventually someone started a conversation with me, which ended with us both looking out at the city. They leaned in and kissed me. It was soft, sweet and not at all forceful, but I wasn’t expecting it. I froze standing there blushing down to my toes as they smiled, thanked me for the time and left.”

“That was it?”

“It could have been worse.”

“That story was incredibly vague.”

“Yeah, well, that’s all you’re going to get. A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”


End file.
